I'm back babe I'm back (Wally and Artemis)
by KellyTaiWallyArtemis
Summary: Wally is told that he is trapped in another dimension, an alternate universe? But is it true? Was he REALLY in an alternate universe for 3 earth years? Or is it just trap! To weaken him? To make him lose hope, to make him give up on those he love...takes place after endgame. (Who thinks I should continue with a wedding chapter? Place your answer in your review.)
1. Chapter 1

"Uhgg. Where am I?" Wally stood up, hoping to see Artemis.

"O boy, the second Rip Van Winkle in history!" A man with a long face, and he held a cane. Vertigo.

Wally was weaker by the second. "Where am I?!" He demanded.

"You, boy, are trapped. Where? In a alternate universe...tsk tsk. You have been gone from the real world for three years boy. Think of what your parents, your friends, your _spitfire_ would say if you could've gotten back. But no! You are trapped here! Forever!" Count Vertigo laughed mercilessly.

Wally winced at that particular word. _Spitfire._ Artemis. Oh no. He had left her there, alone for 3 full grown years. He looked at his hands and sobbed. He was supposed to propose to her, after the goddamn mission. And now? He was trapped in some kind of stupid alternate universe and was meant to never get back. He looked up.

To his amazement, there was a fridge. Trying to get there as fast as he can (even though he's out of juice), he opens up the fridge and gobbles up everything. Literally. He looked around him. He was actually in a very dark "large" place? He couldn't actually see the end of the room. The Count had already left and he was alone. There was actually a bed for him. Once he lay on it, he fell asleep immediately, almost forgetting about his friends, family, even his Spitfire.

But.

It's only an _almost_.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally woke up, to find a second fridge in front of his eyes.

"Yes! Let's pump up some juice!" He ate everything. Again.

He decided to investigate the so called room he was in. He ran as far as he can.

Thump! He crashed into...midair.

"What the Frick?!" He banged his fist onto the invisible barrier.

He felt something that seemed like a door knob. He held it and twisted it open.

Two guards whipped their heads around. Wally knocked them out cold.

"Where am I?" He thought helplessly.

He continued traveling throughout this place. Suddenly, it hit him. He was at Count Vertigo's headquarters. Which was not located in another dimension, much less a universe. It was located on earth.

Something caught his eye. A calendar. It read: June 29 2016.

Wally flailed his arms up. He had only been gone and have only been gone for 9 days. Count Vertigo had created this special "room". To trick him. But Wallace Rudolph West knew better.

 _8 days ago._

 _"Count! Report. We have found an unusual phenomenon We have detected a body in the North Pole. It looks like Kid Flash."_

 _"Prepare to North Pole." The count ordered._

 _What they saw was Wally's body putting itself back together._

 _"Fantastics! Gag him up and put him in the testing room! Everyone thinks he's dead anyway. He could turn out very useful to us!" The Count sneered._

And that's how Wally ended up here.

"VERTIGO! SHOW YOURSELF!" He roared.

Count Vertigo immediately stepped into the light.

"How did you get out?! GUARDS!" he yelled.

Immediately Kid Flash raced for the door and found the way out, to, Paris?


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Paris's not to far from home anyways," Wally muttered. "Wait. Home?"

Where exactly was home now? Mom? Dad? Or was it Artemis? Or was it...nowhere?

He rushed to Dick's first. His parents and Artemis would probably have freaked out or think he was some kind of clone.

"Coming!" Dick said as he heard to doorbell ring.

As he opened the door, he gasped. He backed away and slammed the door. SHUT. And locked it firmly. But Wally has already mastered the method, of vibrating through walls without getting a bloody nose.

"INTRUDER! Get out of here this instant or I will call the police!" Dick sreamed with terror in his eyes.

Wally sighed. He super-speeded through Dick's room and found his Nightwing suit. "Put that on. It's an order."

"Wally? It's you? Are you kidding me?! But the matches of the DNAs, blood samples, everything, it really is you…"

"Yeah, it's m-" He was interrupted by a hug.

Wally hugged Dick back and told him everything.

He ended with this "No one could have ever stopped me from finding my family, my best friend, and," He stared at the floor solemnly. "Artemis…"

Dick gulped. "Wally, listen up. I'm gonna tell everyone to meet up at the watchtower. Can you surprise then?"

Wally looked depressed. "They'll think I'm a clone, Dick! Argh!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Ok, you'll be at the kitchen, eat whatever you like, and I'll tell them everything, sounds good?" Dick made his best attempt at the change of plans.

Wally gave him a thumbs up and left in a flash.

"Recognized. Kid Flash, B07."

"Wow, they still remember me!" Wally thought. He raced to the kitchen and pulled on the earpiece Dick gave him. He heard every word Dick said to the team.

He was gulping down some ice-cream when he sensed it. He put everything down, wiped his mouth, turned around, and nonchalantly said, "Hi, I'm back!"

Everyone but Dick just stood there, mouths wide open in shock. Dick smirked. The first one to break the silence was obviously, his one and only spitfire.

"Wally…" She choked out between sobs. Immediately, Wally stepped forward and hugged her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shit! I forgot, sorry guys, and babe, I need to go get something back at Central City! Be back in a flash!"

"Wally!' Artemis cried.

Within 5 seconds, Wally was back.

"You didn't even bring anything, Wallace!" Artemis sighed.

"Yes, I did," He smirked. "It's just hiding behind my back."

"I thank this moment, for everyone in the team is here, and I'm sorry I didn't ask for your mom's permission, Arty, but I couldn't wait any longer." And with that, he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me, beautiful?"


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis looked startled, but regained her senses. She smirked "Stand up, Baywatch."

Wally shook his head. "Nope, not until you give me an answer."

Artemis didn't want to cry in front of a crowd like this, but she couldn't resist.

"Yes, Wally, Yes, I promise to be yours forever…" She choked through sobs. Wally stood up, put the ring through her finger, and hugged her tightly.

M'gann broke the silence. "Can the girls plan your wedding? Please!"

Artemis smiled, and said, "Of course! It's all yours, girls!"

Conner interrupted, "Wally, can we prepare the food? With Mrs. Crock?"

Wally nodded, still absorbed in his Spitfire's beauty.

*Back at Palo Alto*

"So, how did you feel when I was gone for 9 days?" Wally said when scooping ice-cream for Artemis.

Artemis scowled. "Wally, can we not talk about this right now? I don't like it. Ok?" And with that she sobbed hysterically out of the blue.

Wally immediately rushed to her side. "Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's ok, I'll tell you," She held back her tears. "Wally, you have no idea how much I missed you. I cried every single day. Every single day. Before I slept, I always, looked at the hologram, spoke to it, hoping you were still there. and now? I don't know how to express my feelings, I feel...complete, Wally. With you, Baywatch, I'm finally complete…"

"I know, beautiful. I've lost you and you've lost me once. And that's not gonna happen again, babe. I promise. I won't leave your side. No matter what. We'll fight through everything together. I love you, Artemis, forever and always." He kissed her cheek lightly, and got back to the fridge.

"But most importantly, is that I'm back, babe, I'm back." He said, turning around.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get ready!In 1 min-" Dick was interrupted by a whoosh.

Wally polished his tuxedo and said, "Faster than you, birdie!", and he rushed to Artemis, who was at the room and the other side of this building.

"Wow, you look, nice." was all Wally could say when he saw Artemis and the other girls.

*After all sorts of stuff* *TIME FOR WALLY TO SPEAK*

"Thank you, everyone, like I mean everyone, being here to attend the best day of my life. Marrying the girl of my dreams. This is gonna drag on forever, but please, just listen." Wally stared into each person's eyes, for at least once. The crowd nodded simultaneously.

"When I first met her, Arty, I hated her, believe me, I hated every single bit of her, I hated her hair, I hated her outfit, her personality. Man, she "took" speedy's, sorry, Red Arrow's place. I was disgusted and bummed by that thought. We quarrelled every single day. If I won that fight, I ruined her day, if she won the fight, she ruined my day. Basically that was our routine until we were at Biala, and things, they changed. I got to know her from a new beginning a new start, and-" Artemis sobbed and Wally hugged her and kept on talking. "She was amazing, everywhere. Every inch of her flesh, personality, just EVERYTHING." That made Artemis cry even more. "Shhh, it's ok, beautiful, shhh, don't cry...and that's when I realized, I actually had feelings for her. The day I learnt about her past, was the day I admitted my feelings for her. She thought I'd hate her, but boy, was she wrong. I mean c'mon. Everyone's like a completely different person. I liked, ahem, sorry, loved her deeply for who she really was and everything. Until stupid Vertigo found me, locked me up, and blabla, and I proposed and she said yes, and now, ends with happiness...by the way, I really hate butterflies, you know, I feel the whole zoo when I'm around you, Artemis, not now though, cause I know, you love me like I, love you." And that made Artemis cry harder. She practically made Wally's tuxedo wet.

"Can I speak?" Artemis whispered to Wally.

"Course babe, the mike's all yours." Wally handed the mike to Artemis, and hugged her from the back.

"Excuse me, I didn't want to break down like th-"

"Just get on with the story, Arty, or whatever you want to say," Wally said.

"Well, this is just gonna be a different perspective from Wally's story. When we first met, I didn't like him. But when time gradually passed, I actually started to have a crush on Wally…"

"Wha-? Babe, c'mon, you never even told me that." Wally teased.

Artemis ignored him and continued, "It's just I never told him, cause, I never actually wanted to have a personality like a girl. I wanted to be someone tough, but I guess, girls are just, girls. Things in Biala, it was like the miracle of my life. The day he admitted his feelings, I guess it was also time for me to admit. When he hugged me, I was shocked, startled, but I hugged him back. When he proposed, I finally felt that my life was, complete. So thank you Wally, a lot. And, I love you."

The crowd clapped as they kissed.

*After everything and blabla on bed before sleep*

"I love you, no matter what…" Wally whispered, as he brushed her hair before dozing off.


End file.
